Level 171/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 61 | previous = 170/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 172/Dreamworld | nexttype = Order }} | score = 15,000 | moves = 20 }} Difficulty *The centre icing is three-layered instead of four-layered. *It can be hard to collect 10 orders in 20 moves, especially in a board with lots of blockers restricting it. *Cascades occur during the start as the candies drop, so be careful of the moon scale. *The order is worth 10,000 points 10 striped candies x 1,000 points per striped candy = 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 5,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Make striped candies as fast as possible. *An optimal solution is the colour bomb + striped candy combination. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies. *The order is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 25,000 points for two stars and an additional 40,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 46.15% (35,000 - 65,000) points / 65,000 points x 100% = 46.154% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is decreased by 37.50% (50,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points x 100% = 37.50% compared to its Reality counterpart. However, a decrease of 15 moves can make it hard to reach. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the clearing of blockers or the creation of special candies or both, if the player is lucky. In this level, this is essential because the three layer icing must be cleared to increase available board space. *Given the limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible Preferably 11 moves or less for two stars and 6 moves or less for three stars. This will normally mandate the use of colour bomb + striped candy combinations. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated because to get to the moon struck, at least 45,000 points are wasted which accounts for at least 90% of three star target score 15 moves x 3,000 points per move = 45,000 points This does not include the activation of the striped candies created which will give more points.. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 171 mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) DR level 171 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 171 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Cotton Carnival levels Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Easy levels Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars